


"all I ever wanted"

by RelentlessEndurance



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2020, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: Day 10 for Fictober 2020 - "all I ever wanted"Theia belongs to abyss-wolf on tumblr
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Original Character(s)
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949047
Kudos: 2





	"all I ever wanted"

The morning was still and quiet. One of the first on Dromund Kaas in weeks? Months? In lieu of its usual turbulent thunderstorms, Kuskna and her girlfriend Theia had awoken to only soft rain pattering against the windows of their small home.

Her girlfriend...

It was a thought Kuskna was still trying to wrap her head around, if she was being honest. She had spent so long pining it had become a part of her. And now that she no longer had it. It was... Odd. A good odd, but still odd.

They sat quietly in the kitchen over a - decent - breakfast that Kuskna had prepared. She was watching Theia, who was at the moment, checking the leaves of the plant they had the table. Well, one of them. 

"I think it is quite alright, love." Kuskna said gently, smiling as she nudged Theia's foot underneath the table. "Or it will be until after breakfast, I am sure."

"Huh? Oh-" Theia would snap her attention to Kuskna, giving a sheepish expression. "Right. Just checking."

"Hmmm." She'd hook her foot gently around Theia's ankle and keep it there, a soft gesture. "Which never hurts, especially with weather like ours." Kuskna would take a bite of her pancakes and chew thoughtfully.

"I don't know how they manage so well here, honestly." Theia would sigh softly, resuming her own meal. 

Kuskna would just smile at her. "You do a good job taking care of them, sweet."

She would nod a little, falling silent as she continued to eat. They'd pass the rest of the meal that way, silent but relaxed. Once they had finished, Theia would rise, taking their plates and walking them over to the sink. Kuskna would also rise, audibly walking up to her much taller girlfriend and gently, carefully putting her arms around her, resting her temple against her upper back. 

Theia didn't start - though she did give a soft noise of surprise, but would laugh a little bit. "You know something..." 

"Hmm?"

"I'm kind of like a plant, you know." 

The much shorter sith would close her eyes, rumbling softly. "Beautiful, lights up every room she's in, brings me joy?"

"Ahh.. No. I mean yes but -" She'd sigh. "I meant like. I needed. Extra care. And patience, yeah? And once I started getting that - from Mom... From you... I'm doing better, despite it all."

Kuskna would stay quiet for a long time. It was true, really. It was why Alyssane had given her a plant to care for to start. "Yeah, I get that. You needed a gardener, so to speak. Or, well, gardeners."

"Yeah and. Thank you." She'd suck in a deep breath - quite done with the dishes, but not turning around just yet. "It had to be difficult, even just to help."

"Hey..." Kuskna would stand on her tip-toes, still holding onto Theia, and from behind her still kiss her cheek gently. "All I ever wanted was to love and support you, Miss Seastar, and I will continue to do so. No need to thank me..."

Theia laughed softly. "Hey, I'm allowed to appreciate it."


End file.
